emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7714/7715 (5th January 2017)
Plot Gabby glues a 50p on the ground outside Woodbine Cottage. Zak chases after Kyle and follows him into the café. Dan inquires about the fire and informs Zak he'll be seeing Joanie at the weekend. Kerry turns up to late to pick up Kyle and Zak tells her Kyle has to be back by one o'clock. Liv, Chas and Robert sing happy birthday to Aaron. Robert gives Aaron his last rolo, explaining he loves Aaron enough to give him it. Gabby waits for Pearl to go outside and try to pick up the 50p. Pearl leaves the house and spots the coin on the ground. She attempts to pick it up as Gabby and Liv film her. Liv spots Robert hugging Rebecca and catches it on camera. Megan realises Eric has double booked her party, although Eric suggests joining the party, which doesn't go down well. Kerry takes Kyle down to the footbridge, but feels unwell. Liv shows Chas the video of Robert and Rebecca. On the bridge, Kerry and Kyle throw stones into the water but Kerry orders Kyle to get off the bridge as she falls to the ground. Pierce and Vanessa discuss Tess and Kirin. When Pierce leaves, confused Rhona asks Vanessa when she last had sex, which annoys Vanessa who storms out. Cain asks Zak if Joanie knows about his reunion with Lisa. Eric fails to persuade Bob and Brenda to host Megan's party in the café so Frank suggests they have it in the shop. Cain worries Joanie will take Kyle away again when she finds out about Zak and Lisa. Kyle wanders into the café alone, and Cain questions why his son is by himself. Chrissie visits downbeat Lachlan at the Young Offenders Institute and is distressed to see her son has a black eye. To keep her son's spirits up, Chrissie guarantees him a Porsche and a stake in the business when he gets out as well as offering to pay to have her son's tormentors beaten up. After Bob mentions Brenda said Kerry didn't seem right, Cain concludes she was drunk whilst looking after Kyle and Zak reveals it was Kerry who set fire to the caravan. Cain tells Zak that Kyle would've been safer on his own than with either him or Kerry before scooping up his son and walking away. Rhona listens in as Brenda and Tracy discuss sex over a drink. When they talk about pleasing their partner when they aren't up for it, Rhona comes to the conclusion that what Pierce did to her was okay. Chas tells Aaron that she warned Rebecca off a few weeks ago and suggests maybe he should be worried about her and Robert. Lachlan returns to his cell and thanks his cell mate Gerry for giving him the black eye, stating he can't believe Chrissie fell for it. Rebecca returns home to find Aaron in the office and Aaron asks her if she's seeing Robert. Zak tells Dan that Kerry was drunk looking after Kyle. Dan insists he's wrong, even when Zak reveals Kerry set fire to the caravan. Meanwhile, at the footbridge, Kerry struggles for breath. Dan and Zak search for Kerry and find her collapsed on the footbridge. Dan remembers he has some glucose in his pocket and administers it to Kerry. Aaron feels awful when Rebecca reveals Robert is planning a surprise trip to Vegas. Rebecca agrees not to tell Robert hat he already knows. Dr Cavanagh checks Kerry over and Amelia invites her to Dale Head. Aaron assures Chas that there is nothing going on between Rebecca and Robert. Robert arrives back, and asks Chas to get rid of Aaron for an hour as he has a surprise planned. Amelia tries to reunite Dan and Kerry and orders them both to stop playing games, as they both still like each other. Megan and Leyla refuse to have their party at the shop until Megan manages to wrangle a discount. Robert wishes Aaron a happy birthday when Chrissie appears in the pub and reveals Lachlan has been beaten up. Robert insists she brought this on herself, but Chrissie blames Robert, as everything bad can be traced back to him. Chrissie warns Aaron that Robert is incapable of being faithful. Kerry and Dan reminisce, but Dan lies he got rid of his tattoo and insists they don't belong together. Robert leads Aaron into the backroom, that has been transformed into a casino. Robert reveals he has booked a trip to Vegas and assures Aaron that he is with him because he loves him. Dan follows Kerry to the café where she explains he's not a catch but she still loves him. Kerry states she wasn't good enough for him, but Dan takes off his shoe and shows Kerry the tattoo. Frank suggests the double booking was deliberate so Eric could make more money, but Eric denies it. Kerry gives Dan his shoe back and assures Dan the other men she slept with meant nothing as she loves him. Rhona suggests she and Pierce have an early night instead of going out for dinner and she leads him upstairs. Dan informs Kerry that he can't get her out of his head. Kerry tells Dan he hasn't lost her and explains she has realised they belong together. They kiss. Robert realises Aaron already knew about his surprise when Aaron mentions a limo from the airport. Aaron is forced to admit that he saw a video of him and Rebecca on Liv's phone so he forced Rebecca to told him. Robert tells Aaron that he has to go away with Rebecca for work. Aaron assures him he's okay with that, but he'll have to cancel a weekend away in Manchester he planned. Robert decides to go with Aaron to Manchester instead. When Robert leaves the room, Aaron goes online and looks up last minute deals for hotels in Manchester. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Church Lane *Footbridge *David's Shop - Shop floor *Skipdale Young Offenders Institute - Visiting room, corridor and Lachlan's cell *Home Farm - Office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,540,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes